Tangled Roots of Growth
| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *You must have completed the quest Mourning Tree. *You must be able to fly (or have a guildie plant a flag at each island). *You must be at least level 90 to zone into Outer Kael. Steps # Examine the Stone of Sorrow in your inventory. # Investigate the soil around the roots of the Tree of Blight in Eastern Wastes. This is located under a group of roots at . #*Gloomvine 93^^^ will attack you. He's fairly easy to solo/duo, but you do not have to kill him, the update comes from clicking the soil. # Examine the Stone of Sorrow again and head to Lesser Faydark and Emerald Halls: Woushi’s Fate at . #* Note, you cannot zone in with anyone not on this step of the quest. (Update: With the update of Jun 15, 2011, this has changed. Anyone can enter zone to help...they don't have to be on this step of the quest) # Towards the middle of the zone you will find Sabstin V'Despth a non-aggro NPC. Talk to her and she will aggro, 93^^^. Every 25% health she will summon a 93^^^ add that is best killed before you continue with her, or you will end up with all three adds on you. #*You do not need to kill any of the trash in the zone if you can avoid it, however you may want to kill the Withered Guardian and Sawtooth the Corrupted . If these are killed before you engage V'Despth they will not be summoned during the fight. # Once dead, examine the flower just below where the Sabstin V'Despth was standing. #*Examine the Stone of Sorrow, it will tell you to find Firiona Vie. Her location depends on your alignment: #** For good-alligned players, she can be found inside a building in Kelethin. #** For evil-alligned players, she can be found inside the Shadow Oak in Darklight Wood. # You must now gather 3 items from three Destiny of Velious instances. These may be done in any order and can be gathered from cleared instances: #* Iceshard Keep: Inside the treasure room on the right side of the main building, between the chests on the right side. #* Forgotten Pools: Inside the red/blue tree room, towards the back under a tree. Next to the alchemy table with the different colored potions. This can be done solo if sneeky enough. # Speak to the Firiona Vie. # Gather earth and air from the Plane of Growth: #*Gather earth from the burial site of the Heartwood Master, located at in Lesser Faydark. #*Gather air from 10 wisps (green shinies) from Tenebrious Tangle. These are found on the tiny islands surrounding the larger islands in the zone. All you need to do is fly through them. # Speak to Firiona Vie. # You receive Druid's Divining Rod, which you need to use at the Tree of Blight in Eastern Wastes. When used, a 92^^^ Wetrot will spawn, easily solo'd. It will drop a non-trade item, but it seems to update the group. # Speak to the Stone of Sorrow. # Return to Firiona Vie for your reward. Rewards *At Least *Blessed Scimitar of the Emerald Dawn (House Item) *Blessed Scimitar of the Emerald Dawn *Blighted Scimitar of the Emerald Dawn Appearance item *Stone of Sorrow House item